


Day 26 - You do me I'll do you

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [26]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: It was evening again. Their favorite time of the day. L and Light went to their room and began their common ritual which they always did before going to bed.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Kudos: 32
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Day 26 - You do me I'll do you

It was evening. The detective and the suspect walked slowly into their shared room. Everyone had already left to their homes, and since there wasn't much work to do on the case, the two of them decided to go to rest.

L closed the door behind them and locked it. He took off the handcuffs and the chain that bound them all day. Their wrists felt relief.  
At some point, they were already used to it, but a little freedom was always welcome.

They both went in silence to the bathroom to take a shower. When they took off their clothes, L went first into the tub and Light followed him. He turned on the warm water and they were standing together under the spray of shower. Their faces and hair were the first to be soaked in water that flowed down their bodies and made them quickly all wet.

They rubbed away the tiredness from their eyes with flowing water, and let the water flow freely through their bodies for a few moments.

L closed his eyes, held his breath, and lifted his head up in the direction of the stream. He enjoyed that gentle, warm massage that the running water provided. He slowly began to relax. He tried to clear his mind for a moment. His mind almost always worked at full capacity and little when he allowed himself to rest. But Light taught him that sometimes he needed to take a break and relax and enjoy the moment.

But his relaxation was interrupted by a brown-haired man when Light closed the water.

L opened his eyes and just looked at him inquiringly.

"I thought you would drown yourself. I was a little worried." Light said simply, grinned, then added, "you've been under the water for a long moment, so..."

L glared at him. "I was just starting to relax..."

Light shrugged and said: "Sorry. It wasn't intentional."

"It's okay. Next time don't worry about that, I still haven't lost my desire to live," the detective retorted and rubbed his eyes to remove droplets of water from them.

And Light suddenly added: "You do me I'll do you. OK?"

The detective blinked his eyes and looked again in Light's direction, a little puzzled.

Light had a small smile on his face. L was about to answer when he saw the shampoo in the young man's hand.

"Oh..."

Then he understood what Light really meant.

"I was a little worried about that one, you know?"

Light's smile turned into grin. "That was my intention, I must admit."

"Hmm... if it's about showering, I agree to reciprocal treatment, but as for some 'other things,' I would be happy if things remained as they are." L smiled back and took the shampoo from Light's hand. Light turned and L put some shampoo on his palm, set it aside, and started to rub it slowly into Light's wet hair.

"Yeah, I agree to that it would be better to keep things as they are."

"Good."

He began to massage Light's skull in circular motions as the foam started to form.

"Mmm, L, it feels so good. Your hands are really talented for this kind of stuff."

"Well, thank you. I'm doing my best." 

L continued to massage Light's head for few more minutes. Then he handed him bottle of shampoo so Light could shampoo his hair too. "It's your turn."

Light returned his treatment and slowly began to massage L's head and rub the shampoo into his dark hair.

"You're not bad at this either, you know?"

"I know. If I were bad at this, we wouldn't be doing this almost every night."

L chuckled, "indeed." And he soon had a foam in his hair too.

When Light finished massaging L's head, he took a shower gel. He put some amount in L's palm, and in his own and they started smearing it onto their skin. They added more when it was needed and rubbed it through each other skin. First around the neck and shoulders. Then on the chest, hands and back. Then they switched to their legs. They leaved their favorite parts at the end. Their manhood and their buttocks.

L again squeezed a few drops of shower gel onto his palm. They moved closer so that L could grab both their shafts and rub them together.

He grabbed them both with one hand and started to stroke slowly.

Light began to moan and soon joined the detective.

"Oh my God, L... if you continue like this, I will come in a few seconds."

L rubbed them a little more, and switched to their testicles. After that he took some more gel and stretched his hand a little so that he could reach Light's hole from below. He rubbed the space between his cheeks and Light slightly spread his legs to give the detective better access. He clung to him to keep his balance. L then dipped his slippery middle finger into Light's hole and began to penetrate it.

Light started to moan louder. "Oh, damn... aaahhh..." at that moment he was keen to feel L's cock instead of his finger.

Then L suddenly removed his finger and turned water on again that they could continue to clean their bodies. They rubbed each other once again. First the hair and then the rest of their bodies.

While the water was still pouring, Light pulled the detective into a hug and clasped their lips together. L grabbed his butt and started to rub his hard cock into Light's, while they deepened the kiss.

A few minutes latter, Light broke the kiss and said, something that L never expected to hear from him: "I love you, L." 

He was looking him straight in the eyes. The detective saw that it wasn't a lie, and was taken aback by that confession. He was a little confused, and nervous, and didn't know what to say. Words were stuck in his throat and his heart tightened. He also loved the younger man, but he was terrified to confess to him yet. He was afraid that if he reveals to him his feelings, that everything would disappear and that he would be left alone, or worse, that he would wake up and discover that it was all just a dream.

L was still looking at Light, nervous, and silent. The water was running and pouring their shoulders. Then Light started to speak: "You don't have to answer me if you're not sure what you feel... I just wanted to tell you my feelings about you." His face flushed a little and he lowered his gaze slightly. But, he seemed a little worried.

L raised his hand and began to caress Light's face with his fingers. He smiled slightly and spoke, "Don't worry, Light. I was just surprised, because I didn't expect it at all." Then he kissed him gently and decided to give his answer. He decided he wouldn't be afraid. "I love you too, Yagami Light."


End file.
